The present invention relates in general to tools employed in the laying of carpets and more particularly to a hot melt carpet seam roller.
Hot melt seaming irons have been heretofore employed for forming seams from contiguous sections of carpets. Such rollers have been heretofore manufactured and sold by Burgess Tape Co. Many methods have been heretofore used for pressing contiguous sections of carpet into the hot melt adhesive tape to form seams from contiguous sections of carpet. Such well-known methods have heretofore used tool trays, flat boards, weighted flat pieces of iron and hand rollers. Hot melt carpet seam rollers have also been made with metal star disc wheels. The Orcon Company has produced a hot melt carpet seam roller comprising metal star disc wheels. The Gundlock Corporation has manufactured and sold a hot melt carpet seam roller with metal star disc wheels mounted on axles.
The U.S. patent to Rice et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,693,893, issued on Nov. 9, 1954, for a Tool For Use In Resurfacing Room Enclosures discloses a tool used to assist in the application of flexible sheets of wall covering, such as wallpaper, for reinforcing room enclosures. The tool comprises rotatable cylindrical rollers mounted on respective axles for rotation. The angle between each axle and the longitudinal axis of the frame is between 85.degree. and 88.degree., when an acute angle is desired. When an obtuse angle is desired, the angle between each axle and the longitudinal axis of the frame is between 92.degree. and 95.degree.. The angle was selected to avoid slippage that occurs from two small an angle and to avoid bunching and tearing which occurs when the angle is too large. The selected angle permitted the application of force by the rollers to effectively position wallpaper to a wall to form a butt seam.
In the U.S. patent to Sparks, U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,082, issued on Nov. 2, 1971, for Carpet Roller, there is disclosed a carpet roller for tacking a carpet to a tack strip. The carpet roller has toothed wheels which are adapted to slide over and between the tacks of a tack strip without damaging the tacks and while depressing the mat of a carpet between the tacks.
Norwegian Pat. No. 80213 to Gunnar Nilsen issued on May 12, 1952, shows a handle with an angle disposed at one end of the axle. It appears that the axle is formed with two sections. Each section of the axle is directed away from the handle. The angle between the two sections of the axle appears to be 135.degree.. A roller is mounted on each section of the axle.
U.S. Pat. No 3,899,801 and 3,981,042 were issued to Vernon J. Carrier. U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,801 issued on Aug. 19, 1975, for Castor For Use With Pile Carpet. U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,042 issued on Sept. 21, 1976, for Pile Carpet Castor. Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,801, is a castor for use on a pile carpet that comprises a plurality of separate spaced bosses extending from the surface of the cylindrical roller. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,042 discloses a castor for use with jute carpet, which comprises a plurality of separate wheels located on a sleeve. The sleeve is rotatably mounted on an axle. The wheels are formed with bosses extending from the periphery thereof to engage a jute carpet.